Winx Club - Episode 114
Bloom's Dark Secret is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom, Tecna, Timmy and Brandon attempt again to enter the 'Crypt of the Magic Archive' to find out more about Bloom's origins. They enter the Crypt - but to everyone's greater shock, discovering that Bloom is a renegade witch and not a fairy. Plot At Cloud Tower, Griffin asks Mirta a simple question. She answers, albeit hesitantly, though she got the answer correct Griffin reminds her that a good witch must be confident. While Griffin records Mirta's results, the other witches sitting on the aisles mock Lucy for her humiliating contest performance. While the witches laugh at her, Mirta returns to her seat next to Lucy and looks at her worriedly. At Alfea, the fairies are going through their own exams. Judith passes and Bloom is up next. With all eyes on her, Faragonda signals to be ready. Bloom turns to her target, a rose within a secured bubble and with that, Faragonda begins the test. Bloom goes through the obstacle, and succeeds in retrieving the rose. The other Winx, who are sitting on the aisle watch nervously. Bloom continues her way through the obstacle and arrives at the finishing point, as she places the rose on it Faragonda surprises her by manifesting a magical rock above Bloom. Though taken by surprise Bloom blasts it with her powers and finishes her test. The girls watching with a frightened face, cheer at Bloom's success. Faragonda tells Bloom that she passes and calls for the next person, and Bloom returns back to her civilian form with a victory pose. In Magix City, Bloom and Brandon (Sky) are hanging out, eating ice cream. Brandon tells her about his day but he notices Bloom is being gloomy and he asks if he said something wrong. Bloom reassures him that it is actually her adoptive parents, her insecurity and her many unanswered questions that is troubling her. Hoping to help, Brandon asks what kind of questions does she have in mind and she tells him; her origin and powers. They are difficult questions and Bloom thinks that the answers can be found in Cloud Tower's archives but they are not accessible to her. Although risky, Brandon decides to help her and plan out their scheme with Timmy. He also assures Sky (Brandon) that he will be careful, Sky is not convinced and warns him that accidents can and will happen, and in this case a fatal fall. Brandon knows this but is determined to help Bloom, with that settled Timmy asks if he would like to over the plan again. However, Riven was standing by their door the whole time and alerts Darcy of Brandon's plans. At night, Bloom is in her room lying awake waiting for Brandon. Then, there was a knock on the window and Bloom checks it out to see that it is Brandon. They head out - after Bloom had changed out of her pajamas. Back at Cloud Tower, Lucy refuses to show her face in public after the events of the Miss Magix contest. Mirta tries to console her and that it was the Trix's fault, she advises Lucy to avoid them. But, Lucy does not listen and retorts by saying she wants to be one of them, the big crowd, instead of Mirta who is always getting picked on or ignored. This infuriates Mirta, and Lucy storms out the room announcing that she does not want to be like her and to stop giving her orders. On the windswept terrace, Mirta is determined to protect her friendship with Lucy and uses her own powers to find out what the Trix are planning next. She learns that they will steal Bloom's powers and decides to warn Bloom. On their way to Cloud Tower, Sky executes the schematics he planned with Timmy as he and Bloom circle Clower Tower's exterior. While at the top of the structure, surges of lightning conduct onto Brandon's windrider and drags them closer to the building. Brandon then does a deep dive and land abruptly onto the floor of the school. They enter the school and Brandon praises Timmy's abilities - he had inputted a map of Cloud Tower into their GPS. They soon arrive at the archive and they enter. Bloom apparently remembers the room was a bit different back then and does not know where to start. Brandon then finds one of the legendary books called "The Lost Books". They are said to have the answers to all questions and he urges Bloom to ask it her questions. Bloom does so and learns the horrifying truth - she is the incarnation of the three Ancestral Witches and as soon as she becomes a true fairy they will take possession of her. Bloom tells Brandon what she saw, he is not only in disbelief but also very wary of her. Bloom, while crying says that this her fate and that she never wished it to be like this. She then asks Brandon to take her back to Alfea. In the morning, Stella is in her room trying to style her hair in front of her mirror when there is a knock on her door. She answers while painstakingly trying to get her hair nicely done, Flora enters in a worried state and tells Stella that Bloom has not returned since last night. Musa and Tecna said that they had searched everywhere, even asking Brandon, though he says he dropped her off at Alfea, and still could not find her. Musa then urges all of them to try and locate Bloom. Somewhere in the forest, Bloom wakes up from a pile of leaves and Kiko wakes up from being poked by a plant (thanks to his snoring). She says that she needs to get to Magix or else she may put everyone else in danger. Mirta is also in the forest, using her powers to locate Bloom and successfully does so. Mirta explains to Bloom the Trix's plans and that she is not the incarnation of the three Ancestral Witches. The Trix are too, walking in the forest, with Stormy setting some trees and plants on fire and zapping Pepe because it was annoying. Darcy argues with her and Icy reminds them to stay on task. Back at Alfea, the girls locate Bloom using their powers. After finishing her explanation, Bloom is even more confused on who she is. Then, the Trix arrive and Icy reveals that they will be taking her powers. She then notices Mirta is with Bloom, calling her "the little witch who transforms emotions into images" and calls the two of them losers. Bloom accuses Icy for being mean but Icy corrects her as being diabolical. Mirta then uses her powers to create an imagery of the other Winx and as Stormy is about to attack them, Darcy sees through Mirta's magic and dispels it. As payback, Icy freezes Mirta, Bloom and Kiko. Now, Icy tells Darcy and Stormy that they can now rob Bloom of her powers but is struck by Stella's powers. With the Trix disorientated for a while, Stella uses this opportunity to melt her frozen friends. The Trix are now completely enraged and Stormy settles the score by summoning tornadoes to envelope the Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna. Bloom transforms and comes to their rescue but is struck by Icy's powers. As the Trix cackle, Mirta summons are gigantic monster. It screams violently behind the Trix which startles them, causing Stormy to lose her concentration and freeing the girls. Icy is now very frustrated with Mirta, who has been constantly thwarting her plans and ends up turning Mirta into a pumpkin. Seeing as the person who had helped her turned into a pumpkin, Bloom is furious and unleashes a great amount of magical energy which was enough to send the Trix flying. With everyone turned back to normal, Musa asks where Bloom went and Tecna realizes she disappeared again. Bloom calls out to the girls from behind the bush, apparently her powers were so strong that it also pushed her back. Tecna comes to help her up and Flora goes to check up on Mirta. However, she is unable to help her since Icy's black magic is very strong and proceeds to take her back to Alfea. Back at Alfea, Bloom falls asleep and Flora vows to take care of Mirta until they find a way to bring her back to normal. Major Events *Bloom passes her physical exam, showing her progress as a fairy is going well. *Bloom learns that she is a witch but later learns that it is a lie. *Bloom and Sky's relationship takes a bad turn. *Mirta leaves Cloud Tower. *Mirta meets Bloom and the other Winx. *Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by Icy. *Mirta is taken to Alfea. Debuts *Pumpkin Mirta Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Wizgiz **DuFour *Alfea Students **Katy **Priscilla **Luna *Specialists **Sky (Brandon) **Brandon (Prince Sky) **Riven **Timmy *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Cloud Tower Students **Mirta **Lucy **Lunilla *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin Spells Used *Ultrasonic Wave - Musa used it to find Bloom. *Rising Sun - Stella used it to lighten up the dark forest. *Golden Pollen - Flora used it to find Bloom's direction. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episodes 9, 13, 15, 17, and 18 were used in the Special "Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix". *The song "Just Us Girls" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version, Bloom passed her exam, but in the 4Kids version she failed it. *The Winx high-fiving was used in the intro of the 4Kids version of Winx, though the scene was removed from this episode. *In the 4Kids version Mirta uses the incantation "Illusion Delusion" to create her illusion of the Winx and the monster *In the 4Kids version Griffin is marking Mirta for having a favorite spell that doesn't cause mayham and not for lack of confidence *in the 4Kids version Flora express doubts of returning Mirta to her true form because the spell was a Witch-on-Witch spell and not because it was black magic Mistakes *Mirta is not wearing her red leggings when she comes out behind the tree when Bloom finds her. *After Bloom passes the physical exam, Faragonda's sleeves and lips are missing. *Some Alfea students were present at Cloud Tower, during Mirta's test. *Musa's jeans turns into pink. *Kiko did not join Bloom and Brandon to Cloud Tower but he appeared in the forest sleeping with Bloom. *Before Stella could cast her spell, Tecna's sleeves are missing. *While Icy casting a spell to turn Mirta into a pumpkin, Flora's gloves are missing. *Flora is missing the yellow color in her bangs while she watches Bloom take her test. *In one scene, Darcy's hair is the same color as her bangs. Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png|Faragonda's sleeves are missing. Episode 113 - Mistake - Mirta.png|Mirta's leggings are missing. Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png|Flora's gloves are missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes